1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a quick connect assembly for connecting a fluid conveying tube in a female socket in a member in fluid communication with the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of coupling or connecting a fluid tube to a female socket or receptacle is highly developed and therefore includes a wide variety of assemblies. There is, however, a constant need to simplify the assembly and the manufacturing time and expense and to provide alternative constructions. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,125 to Dehar and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,523 to Eschbaugh. The Dehar assembly, in addition to bending of metal to form the quick connect member, also requires a secondary piercing operation in the arms and a specially shaped seal between the end of the tube and the socket. The Eschbaugh assembly requires a relatively close tolerance fit between the quick connect member and the interior of the socket and relatively long arms requiring more metal. Another assembly is that shown ion U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,920 to Bartholomew wherein a tube having a projection defined by spaced legs or walls is retained in a socket by a radially maovable clip.